What Relationship?
by IYSaotome
Summary: (Complete: Updated summery) After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou, Kagome questions her relationship with Inuyasha as Kikyou seemingly plays matchmaker for them.
1. What Relationship?

What Relationship?

- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -  
  
Chapter 1: What Relationship?

- -  
  
"I'm not doing it." Inuyasha plainly stated.  
  
"Please, I really need you to." Kagome asked very nicely.  
  
"I just said 'no' and I meant it. NO!" Inuyasha shouted out as he left Kaede's hut.  
  
"Please don't be so mad, Kagome-chan. You know how Inuyasha can be." Sango said in a vain attempt to try and calm Kagome down.  
  
"I wonder why Inuyasha wanted to return to the village at this time." Miroku wondered aloud, hoping someone could explain it to him.  
  
Kagome just sat down and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She could have gotten mad and forced Inuyasha to the ground with her words, but that would have just led to another argument and she didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "I'm just so tired." Kagome said.  
  
"Huh? What's that mean?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. I'm going to ask Inuyasha again. I'll be sure to ask nicely again. I'm sure he'll eventually give in." Kagome responded as she left.  
  
As Kagome left the hut, she couldn't see Inuyasha. Curious about where he had gone, she decided to check the Sacred Tree. As she was walking toward the tree, she remembered how she first met Inuyasha there. It seemed like so long ago. And yet it had only been a few months. "Not like our relationship has actually gone anywhere, though." Kagome sighed to herself.  
  
"Is it okay to meet here?" Kagome overheard Inuyasha say.  
  
"Huh? Is he talking to me? Has he noticed me?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
"I wanted to see you again. I missed you very much." A woman's voice stated. Kagome recognized it as Kikyou's voice.  
  
"It's been so hard not being by your side. I'm always worried about you." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"I told you that I would be fine. But I'm glad that you still worry about me. But you are protecting Kagome. She needs you more than I do." Kikyou said.  
  
"Kagome. She's a good girl, but it's you that I am really worried about. I couldn't bear to lose you again." Inuyasha told Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kikyou answered back.  
  
The two moved closer together and kissed.  
  
"Inuyasha's feelings haven't changed. I thought that since I was here that he would..." Kagome thought to herself.  
  
As Inuyasha and Kikyou pulled away from each other, Kikyou turned away. "I promise I will continue to be ever vigilant against Naraku and his forces. You should return to your friends." Kikyou said as she departed.  
  
As Inuyasha walked back toward the village, he saw Kagome. "Kagome." He weakly muttered.  
  
"I thought that I... No, it's stupid. I should have known that after all this time that we and yet..." Kagome answered back.  
  
"We? I don't remember ever being in any kind of relationship with you." Inuyasha said.  
  
Quickly realizing what he had just said, he moved to apologize quickly. "I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but after the last time I saw Kikyou, I didn't know what to do." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm just so tired. I'm going home." Kagome said as she walked toward the Well.  
  
"Home? FOR GOOD?!" Inuyasha shouted out as he moved after her.  
  
"I don't know. I thought we could get together but you don't seem to care about me." Kagome said as she climbed down the Well.  
  
Staring down the Well, Inuyasha stood there thinking. "Kagome wants a relationship. It's not that I don't care about her or don't want to have a relationship with her. But I can't just leave Kikyou like that. I don't want to be this 'two-timer' that they all seem to think I am."  
  
Still staring down the Well, Inuyasha didn't know what to do.  
  
To Be Continued...


	2. The Advice of Friends

What Relationship? - - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. - - - -  
  
Chapter 2: The Advice of Friends - -  
  
"Ah, Kagome. How are you doing?" Yuka asked her friend.  
  
"I'm okay right now." Kagome told her friends as they entered the school building.  
  
"What about that guy?" Eri asked.  
  
"It's a long story. I'll tell you after class." Kagome promised.  
  
As the hours passed on, Kagome wondered what she would tell her friends about Inuyasha and Kikyou. She was used to coming up with interesting retellings of her adventures. As the school day came to a close, Kagome and her friends headed to the fast food joint where they always got together to chat about Kagome's love life.  
  
"Spill it, Kagome. What happened?" Yuka asked.  
  
"We had talked about going to the Festival but he didn't seem interested. He walked away from me. When I found him, I saw him... I saw him kissing his ex." Kagome weakly muttered out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kagome-chan." Ayumi said.  
  
"It's, it's so complicated." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, if he can't commit to you and is still with his so-called 'ex' then you should just forget about him." Yuka plainly blurted out.  
  
"You're right. I actually told him that myself." Kagome answered back.  
  
The doors opened and Inuyasha appeared, wearing a cap to cover his ears. "Kagome." Inuyasha called out to her.  
  
"YOU! YOU'VE GOT A LOTTA NEVRVE!" Yuka shouted.  
  
"I came to talk to Kagome alone." Inuyasha answered back as he approached Kagome.  
  
"What about Kikyou? I want to hear it." Kagome asked.  
  
"The crap I go through because of you." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. "Come on, let's go."  
  
As Kagome prepared to get up, Eri and Yuka interjected. "Don't even think about it, Kagome. He's broken your heart before. Why do you even think about being with him?" Yuka asked.  
  
Frustrated by their continued actions, Inuyasha pulled off his cap, revealing his inhuman ears. The people in the restaurant start screaming and Inuyasha pulls Kagome out of the restaurant. Inuyasha and Kagome arrive at the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. As they approach the entrance to the house, Inuyasha mutters three little words. "Kagome, I'm sorry."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Argument

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 3: Argument  
  
- - - -  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome asked as she opens the front door.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"What? Why did you say that? Are you... are you rejecting me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"So, where is everybody?" Inuyasha asked as he desperately tried to change the subject.  
  
"They all went on a Hot Springs vacation. Now, I want a straight answer and I want it now!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Damn it, you're persistent! What do you want me to say?! That I promise from now on to completely and utterly ignore Kikyou?! That you mean the world to me?!" Inuyasha angrily barked out.  
  
"If you don't want me, then just come out and say it!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"Keh! Fine! I DON'T WANT YOU!" Inuyasha barked back.  
  
Kagome was shocked to hear this. Not wasting any time, she yelled back "SIT!" and Inuyasha collapsed to the floor.  
  
"After you get up, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Kagome shouted as she turned around so she didn't have to look at him.  
  
"STUPID BITCH! WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT YOU ANYWAYS?!" Inuyasha shouted as he struggled to get up.  
  
Kagome simply ignored him and stood still. Inuyasha eventually managed to get up and left out of the front door. Kagome was still angry when she turned around and noticed the door was still open. Moving to close it, she saw Yuka, Eri and Ayumi running toward her house.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on? What was he?" Yuka managed to ask despite her panting.  
  
"He's gone now. Don't worry about it." Kagome answered back as calmly as she could.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what is he? How do you know him?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT HIM!" Kagome shouted at her friends.  
  
Quickly realizing what she had done, Kagome quickly issued an apology to her friends. "I'm so sorry. We had a terrible fight. I think it's really over this time."  
  
Knowing how mad she could be, Kagome's friends decided it would be best to leave her alone despite their various questions. Over the next few days, Kagome managed to calm down a little and told the story about how she met Inuyasha, who Kikyou was, Naraku and her adventures in the Sengoku Jidai. As the days passed and Kagome told her friends the truth, she realized how much she missed Inuyasha. After four days, Kagome had the urge to go back and see Inuyasha and apologize. They had argued many times before and managed to patch things up. So after school, Kagome told her friends she was going to see Inuyasha no matter what. As Kagome climbed out of the well, she didn't see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara or Myouga. Kagome went to look for Kaede and found her in her hut.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome. I knew you'd come back. But I regret to inform you that Inuyasha and the others already left. They didn't want to leave but Inuyasha was most insistent." Kaede explained.  
  
"Where did they go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry." Kaede explained.  
  
Kagome ran out of Kaede's hut. Standing in the middle of the village, Kagome didn't know where to go or what to do.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Encounter

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 4: Encounter

- - - -  
  
Sitting under the Sacred Tree, Kagome began to reminisce about how she met Inuyasha. She thought about how much they had gone through together. Before she knew it, Kagome had begun crying. Hearing some rustling in the bushes, Kagome began to stop crying and moved behind the tree. "Who's there?" Kagome called out?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kikyou's voice answered.  
  
Kagome remained silent. Finally she answered with "Inuyasha and I had a fight. I came back to see him. So tell me what you're doing here."  
  
"I came to see Kaede." Kikyou answered.  
  
"Do you know where Inuyasha is?" Kagome asked.  
  
"... I could take you to him, if you want." Kikyou responded.  
  
"Please take me to him." Kagome said.  
  
And so the two traveled north. As the days went by, Kagome's thought about her experiences with Kikyou. When she saw Kikyou's revived body for the first time, to Kikyou stealing the Shikon no Tama, to saving her from Naraku's poisons, to kissing Inuyasha. Kagome wondered how far Inuyasha and Kikyou had gone sexually.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Kikyou finally asked.  
  
"Uumm... I was just wondering about your relationship with Inuyasha. And uumm..." Kagome responded nervously, nervous about asking further.  
  
Kikyou resumed her silent treatment, seemingly not caring about Kagome's feelings. She signaled for the horses to stop. Kikyou finally unleashed a small light. Shinidamachuu.  
  
"Uumm... why are you helping me anyways?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyou remained silent as the two waited. After a few minutes, Inuyasha appeared. "Kikyou... AHH, Kagome?!" Inuyasha muttered, surprised to see her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want you to talk to her. I will be waiting with your friends." Kikyou responded as she moved to find Miroku and the others.  
  
"Before you say anything, I'll tell you why I came back. I missed you." Kagome quickly blurted out.  
  
"Kikyou wanted to meet here. She said it was important. But I didn't know you'd be here. I didn't know if we'd ever see each other again." Inuyasha nervously let out.  
  
Shippou appeared from under the bushes. "Kikyou wanted you to get together. Can't you see it?" He stated.  
  
SMACK! Inuyasha hit Shippou over the head and threw him back toward the others.  
  
"Damn it, you can't get any privacy with these people." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
Seemingly responding to his comment, Kikyou appeared with Miroku, Sango and Kirara. The unconscious Shippou lied on top of Kirara.  
  
"Go back to Kagome's realm." Kikyou said.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome responded.  
  
"If you want some privacy, go back to Kagome's realm. None can follow you there." Kikyou stated.  
  
"Kikyou-sama, what are you plotting?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kikyou remained silent. Seemingly in response to the awkward silence, Sango grew increasingly frustrated. "Are you trying to get Inuyasha and Kagome together?! Or are you playing games with them?!" Sango angrily yelled out.  
  
"I expect nothing from them or from you." Kikyou responded.  
  
But as she answered, Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it was that Kikyou was plotting. "Kikyou did set it up so that Inuyasha and I could meet again... But why?" Kagome wondered to herself.  
  
To Be Continued...


	5. Festival Night

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 5: Festival Night  
  
- - - -  
  
"Kikyou, why did you bring Kagome here? I thought you just wanted to meet me." Inuyasha asked as he approached Kikyou.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's question, but Kikyou remained silent. She simply grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Perhaps she wishes for Kagome-sama to join you and her for an evening of love-making." Miroku stated.  
  
Kikyou immediately let go of Inuyasha's hand and turned away. Miroku felt awkward as his friends gave him strange glances. Kikyou had already left and took the horses with her. Inuyasha wanted to search for Kikyou but decided against it with Kagome back. Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say by the course of events, and Kagome couldn't think of anything either. "Are you two just gonna go back like nothing happened? I thought you'd want to take a step forward in your relationship at some point during the century." The newly conscious Shippou blurted out in order to end the awkward silence.  
  
Shippou's comment just made things even more awkward. The others were clearly fed up with Inuyasha and Kagome and found themselves unsure about whether they wanted to just act like nothing had ever happened. Finally breaking the silence, Miroku recalled Kikyou's words. "Kikyou-sama wanted you to go to Kagome-sama's world." He said.  
  
"Uumm... there's still time, Inuyasha. If we hurry, we could make it to the Festival." Kagome said.  
  
"FINE! WHATEVER! WE'LL GO TO THE DAMN FESTIVAL!" Inuyasha quickly yelled out.  
  
"Once again, Inuyasha uses anger to mask his true feelings." Shippou added.  
  
"I still don't feel comfortable with Kikyou's role in all this." Sango quickly added in order to divert Inuyasha's attention away from Shippou's comment.  
  
"It felt strange when Kikyou grabbed my hand a moment ago. Almost like... I don't know. It doesn't matter. Kagome, let's just go to this damn festival that you keep going on about." Inuyasha said.  
  
The quickest way back to the Well was riding Kirara. The two rode Kirara back to the village and crossed the well to Kagome's time. "My family will be back after the Festival. I know it seems like they've been gone for a long time, huh." Kagome said as they climbed out of the Well.  
  
Waiting in the house, Inuyasha wondered why he had agreed to come to the festival. He had no interest in any sort of celebration, no matter if they were human or youkai customs. After a few minutes, Kagome came out of her room. She wore a blue kimono that Inuyasha thought looked very good. The two left Kagome's house and headed toward the Festival grounds. As they approached the grounds, Inuyasha wondered why Kagome wanted for him to come so badly. He didn't think it was very special. But as he entered the Festival grounds, he found himself looking around. "KIKYOU!" Inuyasha called out in disbelief as he saw her by the entrance.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	6. Kikyou's Apperance

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 6: Kikyou's Appearance  
  
- - - -  
  
"Huh? Kikyou? Where? I don't see her." Kagome blurted out as she heard Inuyasha call out the name of her past life.  
  
Inuyasha just stood silently for a second, and then brushed it off. "I thought I saw Kikyou. Sorry, Kagome." He said apologetically.  
  
As the two continued walking, they saw many stands. Kagome wanted Inuyasha to try his luck at the Goldfish stand but he refused. As the two toured the grounds, Inuyasha heard a quiet voice whisper in his ear. "Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice said.  
  
Inuyasha turned to look around but didn't see Kikyou. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I swear that I just heard Kikyou's voice." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"We're here to relax. Kikyou couldn't possibly be here. Just calm down and have fun." Kagome said.  
  
"I just need some time alone to relax." Inuyasha said.  
  
"If you really aren't feeling well, you could always go back to the house." Kagome said.  
  
Deciding it best to part ways here, Inuyasha headed off towards the Higurashi Shrine. He entered the house using the key Kagome had given him. He curled himself up against the wall in the hallway. He always felt more comfortable lying against the wall as opposed to sleeping on the ground. He fell asleep relatively quickly.  
  
As the night dragged on, he awoke to the sound of the front door opening. "Kagome, how was it?" Inuyasha called out.  
  
But there was no reply. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called out again as he got up to see who had entered the house. Kikyou stood in the hallway. "Kikyou?! WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Inuyasha angrily let out.  
  
Kikyou approached Inuyasha without saying a word. Finally, she began to speak. "I reunited you with Kagome for a special reason. But I couldn't go through with it." Kikyou explained.  
  
"What the hell are you plotting?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." Kikyou stated.  
  
Inuyasha thought about how the double standard that he held for Kagome. He would get mad at her if she acted like this, or if she was with Kouga. But Inuyasha could forgive Kikyou for anything. He always felt like this but could never admit it to himself or others. "So, what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"When our hands met. I created something that I could use to get to you. I came only so that you, Kagome and I could be alone. Without worrying about others coming. As soon as Kagome gets here, then I will finally be able to..." Kikyou stopped as Kagome entered through the front door.  
  
"Good, now the fun can begin." Kikyou said with a wicked smile on her face.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Explanation

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 7: Explanation  
  
- - - -  
  
"KIKYOU! SHE'S REALLY HERE!" Kagome shouted out as soon as she saw her past life.  
  
"I told you that I knew Kikyou was here." Inuyasha defensively stated as soon as he could. He didn't like to be thought of as a liar.  
  
"Well, I believe you now. We don't need to argue." Kagome responded.  
  
Kikyou moved to interrupt the two hoping she could finally speak. "I have given this a lot of thought. After Kagome saved me following the incident at Mt. Hakurei, I have come to a decision." She stated.  
  
"Have you given up on Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Miroku was right! She wants a three-way!" Inuyasha shouted out.  
  
Before Kagome could open her mouth, Kikyou interjected. "I had even planned for your family to be gone for this long."  
  
"How did you do that?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyou remained silent. "One has interactions with one's family. One often dreams of the interactions with their family." She responded.  
  
"Are you saying you cast some kind of spell on me that gave my family dreams when I was with them?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You are very sharp." Kikyou complimented her reincarnation.  
  
"You went to a lot of trouble. But why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I had thought that Kagome didn't need to be on the battlefield but I realize now how much her power is needed to defeat Naraku. Her power is small, but she has great potential. We need to work together in order to defeat Naraku and to put everything else behind us." Kikyou explained.  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that? Given our history?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kagome is jealous of me. Yet despite it all, she still saved me without hesitation." Kikyou said.  
  
"So... umm... what do we do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is the end for us." Kikyou said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	8. Unacceptance

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 8: Unacceptance  
  
- - - -  
  
"Kikyou, what are you saying?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"As long as Kagome views me as competition, her powers won't grow. Her jealousy is holding her back." Kikyou explained.  
  
"You don't even view this as a real problem. You don't view me as a person with real feelings. You just think this is a way to defeat Naraku." Kagome responded.  
  
"We must defeat Naraku at all costs." Kikyou answered.  
  
"But you can't just tell Inuyasha to not love you anymore and expect to him to come to me! It doesn't work like that!" Kagome shouted back.  
  
"Kikyou, I..." Inuyasha hesitated to speak after Kagome's words but found himself muttering.  
  
Kikyou sighed. She seemed resolute in her decision to end her relationship with Inuyasha. She finally responded. "This isn't easy for me either. But I am dead. I cannot remain in this world. I wish to see Naraku defeated before I go and I really do wish for your happiness, Inuyasha." Kikyou responded.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't say anything. Kagome instantly recognized how hurt Kikyou's words had been for him to hear. His face said it all. It pained Kagome deeply to see Inuyasha so tormented. After a long and awkward silence, Kagome responded. "Inuyasha, this day had to come at some point. Kikyou couldn't stay in this realm forever."  
  
"Inuyasha, you must learn to accept this. You cannot put this off." Kikyou responded.  
  
"Hee, I know that. I've thought about this for so long. But I always dreaded this day. I've tried to put it off for so long. Not to hurt Kagome, but to spare myself from the pain of losing Kikyou." Inuyasha responded in a voice so low that it came off as a whisper.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the house and towards the Sacred Tree. Kikyou and Kagome followed him as he stopped in front of the tree. "This is where I was sealed for fifty years." Inuyasha stated. He seemed to want to say more but the words wouldn't come.  
  
"I know. Naraku tricked us. He destroyed our love. We can never go back to that time. It can never be undone." Kikyou responded in a very pained voice.  
  
Kagome realized that this was just as hard for Kikyou as it was for Inuyasha. Kagome felt guilty that she was happy that Inuyasha and Kikyou were finally breaking up. She remembered what Hakudoushi had once said to her and she couldn't bear to admit to herself just how selfish she really was. Kagome realized that while Kikyou and Inuyasha were through, that didn't mean she could have Inuyasha all to herself.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Broken Heart

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 9: Broken Heart  
  
- - - -  
  
Kikyou's words hurt Inuyasha and Kagome. Knowing there was nothing more to be said, Kikyou vanished. Inuyasha remained silent and motionless. Kagome tried to get him back into her house but he remained motionless. "Poor Inuyasha, he doesn't know how to deal with a broken heart." Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
Secretly, Kagome wished Inuyasha had overheard her. She hoped he would start acting up. She wanted to see him show some emotion. This unmoving husk before her was just painful for her to look at. While she hated to do it, Kagome could think of only one way to try and get Inuyasha to show some form of an emotional response. "Sit." Kagome said as Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha remained on the ground. He didn't move to get up. He didn't even speak. Kagome tried to drag Inuyasha back into her house. He didn't make any move as she managed to get him into her house. Inuyasha just lay in front of the door. He wasn't even crying. Kagome tried not to say anything but eventually the words just came out of her mouth. "You said you knew this was going to happen. You can't keep running from this forever."  
  
Inuyasha remained silent. Kagome thought it best to just leave him be for now. But as she thought about her next action, Kagome could her the phone ringing. "Hello, Higurashi resi... Mom?" Kagome answered.  
  
"Yes, that really did happen. Kikyou's already gone and Inuyasha's so depressed that he won't even move. Yes, yes. I understand. Bye Mom." Kagome said.  
  
Just as soon as she hung up the phone, Kagome turned to see Inuyasha still lying down in the doorway. She sighed to herself and wondered what to do now. "Inuyasha, it's getting late. I'm just going to go to bed. If you want to lay there all night you can." Kagome said angrily, hoping her tone would get Inuyasha to at least do something.  
  
Inuyasha remained motionless as Kagome went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She found it hard to sleep and thought about Inuyasha lying at the doorway. After a long period, Kagome finally managed to doze off.  
  
A strange noise awoke Kagome. "INUYASHA!" She called out.  
  
It was so dark that Kagome couldn't see. She wanted to find a light and found one. She turned it on to see Inuyasha, half-awake, standing by her doorway. Her door had been ripped right off its hinges. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha cried out. As he approached Kagome, she wondered what she should do.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. An Important Conversation

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 10: An Important Conversation  
  
- - - -  
  
As Inuyasha approached Kagome, she realized that she couldn't take advantage of him in this situation. Not just because it was wrong, but also because Kagome wanted Inuyasha to acknowledge her as Kagome, not as Kikyou. "SIT!" She cried out as Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"YOU BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Inuyasha shouted as soon as he collapsed against the floor.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're up and about!" Kagome cried out.  
  
After waking up a little more and remembering his situation, Inuyasha resumed his silence. After a few moments he stated, "I was... I was just lost in thought. Kikyou had... And then... It was all just too much."  
  
"What were you dreaming about? I know it was about Kikyou, but what exactly happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I... I can't remember. Why did you do what you did?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The way you were coming at me... I thought you wanted to... But it was for Kikyou." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha remained silent. This kind of awkward silence always overwhelmed the two at moments like this. Inuyasha secretly wished that Shippou would come and do something that annoyed him, or that Naraku would attack. He knew none of that would happen here. But he wished it had because it would have meant that he wouldn't have to deal with his feelings for Kagome.  
  
"I... I... DAMMIT! THIS IS TOO DAMN HARD!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"This isn't about Kikyou." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Then what is this about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's about... When the hell are we going back, anyways?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You just want to go back? But what about what Kikyou said?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha fumbled through, trying to brush it off. "What's done is done. I don't wanna talk about it anymore." Inuyasha let out.  
  
"But I want to talk about it." Kagome managed to let out.  
  
"Eh? What is there to talk about? Kikyou said she didn't want me anymore and that you were jealous." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But don't you want to talk about that? About my... jealousy and what the cause of it is." Kagome said.  
  
"I have to talk about this right now?!" Inuyasha let out in a surprising tone.  
  
Kagome realized if there was any chance for Inuyasha to really open up, it had to be now. "Yes, right now." Kagome insisted.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Opening Up

What Relationship?  
  
- - - -  
  
Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
- - - -  
  
Chapter 11: Opening Up  
  
- - - -  
  
"What the hell do you want me to say? You want me to say something poetic or something?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SAY TO KIKYOU ALL THE DAMN TIME?!" Kagome barked out.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO SAY WHAT I SAY TO HER TO YOU?! LIKE IT'S JUST THAT GODDAMN EASY?!" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. She wanted to actually go somewhere this time and didn't just want another shouting match. "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked in a calm and rational voice.  
  
Inuyasha had prepared to shout something back but hearing Kagome's calm voice soothed him. He breathed deeply and softly said "It's still hard to open up so much..."  
  
"But you've opened up to me before. We've talked about things you haven't talked to anyone else about." Kagome pointed out.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "That's true, but this is different and what we've talked about in the past doesn't make this any easier." Inuyasha softly let out.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sometimes, I forget how young you actually are. You are so mature sometimes but then you can be so childish." Inuyasha let out.  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to call Inuyasha on his acting childish when it came to his jealousy over Kouga or the way he has acted in battle before. She didn't want to get into another argument with him when he was really opening up. "So, because I don't have an old flame that I can't possibly understand your feelings. Is that what you're saying?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha backed off. His silence told Kagome more than any of his words could have. Finally, she spoke again. "What do you want me to do? Have a relationship with some other man and then leave him and go to you? But you're so possessive that I can't do that either. You complain that I don't know anything about love and ignore me but then chase off any man that would try to get close to me. That's not fair." Kagome complained.  
  
"You're right. It's not fair." Inuyasha said as he leaned next to Kagome.  
  
The next words that came from Inuyasha's mouth shocked Kagome. "I'm sorry, Kagome." Inuyasha softly let out.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	12. Hesitation

What Relationship?

- - - -

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -

Chapter 12: Hesitation

- - - -

"So, what now?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. It just... feels too soon." Inuyasha responded.

Hesitating a little, Kagome nodded in understandment. She realized that as much as she had pushed Inuyasha that night, they'd probably go back to the way they always acted. "Why do I always hesitate?" Kagome asked herself.

"Huh?" Inuyasha responded.

"Nothing. Forget it. I'm just tired." Kagome said.

"Women... We're going back in the morning." Inuyasha muttered.

As Inuyasha left Kagome's room, Kagome couldn't help but feel that the whole night had been a dream. She found herself dozing off rather quickly. She awoke in the morning and called out "Inuyasha!"

Her door slammed open almost immediately and Inuyasha emerged. "About time you got up." Inuyasha responded.

Kagome sighed and realized Inuyasha had gone back to acting like his old self. "Just let me get ready and we'll go." She told him.

Inuyasha went down to wait in the kitchen. After awhile, Kagome came down wearing her school uniform. "Should I make something first?" She asked.

"No. Let's just go." Inuyasha responded.

The two headed towards the well and jumped in. Upon reaching the other side they found Miroku waiting for them.

"Inuyasha, did you know?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Know what?" Inuyasha asked.

"You don't know... Kikyou... no longer exists in this world." Miroku answered.

"Kikyou... is... dead?" Kagome gasped out in surprise.

To Be Continued...


	13. The Pain of Loss

What Relationship?

- - - -

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -

Chapter 13: The Pain of Loss

- - - -

"Miroku, what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyou-sama returned from where you were and immediately spoke with Kaede-sama. From there, she vanished into the forest and her presence has disappeared." Miroku explained.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Kagome said.

"So, Inuyasha, what do you plan on doing now?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha walked off away from the others. "I just want to be alone for awhile. I need some time to think." He managed to get out.

"What do you think I should do, Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha needs some time to think. But don't let him be alone for too long. Just wait a little while then go after him." Miroku explained.

"Kagome! WELCOME BACK!" Shippou called out as he ran towards Kagome.

"Welcome back, Kagome-chan." Sango said, walking behind Shippou. Sango was already dressed for battle but Kirara remained on her shoulder.

"Ah, are we planning on leaving soon?" Kagome asked.

"We were planning on leaving as soon as you got back but..." Sango answered.

"Miroku-sama, do you think it's been enough time?" Kagome asked.

"I really can't tell you if it is or it isn't." Miroku responded.

Kagome ran through the woods to find Inuyasha. There was only one place he could be. Kagome raced towards the Sacred Tree and found Inuyasha there, staring at it. He turned around. "Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome ran toward Inuyasha. "INUYASHA!" Kagome called out.

Kagome ran and found Inuyasha with a depressed look on his face. "Have you been crying?" Kagome asked.

"Crying? ME? NO WAY!" Inuyasha refuted with his temper.  
  
Kagome knew that the more Inuyasha tried to deny it with his temper, the more hurt he really was. But it shocked her that Inuyasha was so defensive about how hurt he was with losing Kikyou.

"So... what now?" Kagome asked.

To Be Continued...


	14. The Passage of Time

What Relationship?

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 14: The Passage of Time

Inuyasha didn't answer Kagome. Her words had affected him greater than he would have thought. 'Did she expect me to just forget about Kikyou at this moment?' Inuyasha wondered.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and proceeded to walk back to the group. "C'mon, we're gonna search for Naraku now." Inuyasha called out to Kagome.

Inuyasha didn't say anything to anyone about Kikyou. He didn't talk much to anyone. He seemed to grow more obsessed with killing Naraku than ever before. The search dragged on for days, weeks and even months. Kagome would go back to her time every once and a while. Her friends would always try to talk her out of going back to be with Inuyasha.

Three months had passed since Kikyou had perished. Kagome had just finished another day at school while her friends followed after her.

"Kagome, you aren't going back today are you?" Eri asked.

"Yeah, I'm going back." Kagome responded.

"I wish you would stop this." Yuka stated.

"How come you haven't told anyone else?" Kagome asked.

"You're our friend and your family said they knew. What could we do to stop you?" Eri said.

"You could tell the school that I was faking illnesses and was ditching." Kagome said.

"But you're our friend." Ayumi said.

"So this Naraku guy is still alive, huh?" Yuka asked.

"He's a stubborn demon. Every time we think we have him, he gets away." Kagome answers.

Kagome and her friends found Inuyasha waiting at the steps to the shrine. Since their last encounter, Kagome's friends had asked a lot of questions and gotten a lot of answers about Inuyasha, Kagome and their quest. They haven't seen Inuyasha since he showed them his ears but now that they know about him, they have more of an acceptance of him then they had before.

"Are you still hung up on Kikyou?" Yuka bluntly asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
Yuka was angered by Inuyasha's response. "Kagome is our friend! We're worried about her!" Yuka shouted back.

Inuyasha just brushed Yuka off. "Wow, Inuyasha just ignored her instead of shouting back. He usually doesn't do that." Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, I asked your family to leave us alone for the day so they went out somewhere." Inuyasha responded.

"Huh? Aren't we going back right away?" Kagome asked.

"It's been three months since... that time... I just... need a day off..." Inuyasha responded.

"So, what're you guys gonna do?" Kagome asked her friends.

"We can't stay. Sorry Kagome-chan." Ayumi answered as she and the other girls started to walk away.

"So it's just us?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"It's been three months, huh... Wow. It doesn't feel like that long ago." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha climbed the steps to the main house.

"So, what is it that you want to do? Why did you want my family to leave?" Kagome asked as she opened the front door.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you alone." Inuyasha responded as he closed the door behind him.

"Huh? Inuyasha, that doesn't sound like you at all." Kagome said.

"I just don't feel the same anymore..." Inuyasha responded.

"And what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha approached her. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand. He moved forward to kiss her and Kagome turned away. "If this is some attempt to get over Kikyou, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha answered immediately. "It's not."  
  
Kagome was confused and bewildered. "Are you sure this isn't about Kikyou? I want this to be about me." She admitted.

"It is." Inuyasha admitted.

"Why now? What happened that..." Kagome was starting to ask.

"Sshh... you're ruining the mood." Inuyasha whispered as he drew closer.

This time Kagome didn't hesitate. She drew closer to Inuyasha and the two finally shared a kiss.To Be Continued... 


	15. Nervous

What Relationship?

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 15: Nervous

"Inuyasha... I want you to know how much I love you." Kagome's thoughts raced at that moment.

As the two shared their first kiss, the phone rang. The two pulled away from each other and Inuyasha cursed out. "DAMMIT!"  
  
Kagome was just as frustrated as Inuyasha but moved to answer the phone. "Hello, Higurashi Residence."

"Kagome, I wanted to make sure you were all right." Her mother's voice stated immediately after Kagome answered.

"I'm fine, Mom. Really." Kagome said.

"I was just concerned about you, dear. I know you'll do what you think is right." Her mother responded.

Kagome was confused by that comment. "I won't do anything stupid." She finally answered.

"I know you won't, dear. I love you." Her mother said.

"I love you too. Bye Mom." Kagome answered.

"What did your Mom want?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wanted to make sure I was okay and said I would do what was right. Whatever that meant." Kagome answered.

"Did she think we were going..." Inuyasha nervously muttered out.

Kagome blushed and didn't quite know how to respond. "I think... maybe she did..." Kagome finally answered.

Inuyasha got nervous and starting sputtering out. "No... No... Not now..." Inuyasha nervously said as he twitched.

"Yeah... I mean... it's not like you think I'm not unattractive or anything like that so we could..." Kagome nervously said.

Inuyasha nervously couldn't find the words to say anything. He found it so frustrating that he showed no fear in taking on Naraku but he was so nervous at this point that he couldn't think of anything to say. He'd faced off against numerous forces and fought them without fear. Why was talking to one girl so nerve-wracking? Especially since they finally started going someplace. Hesitation continued to creep up on them.

"Maybe... we're just no good at this kind of thing?" Kagome said.

"Keh, your mother just ruined the mood. That's all. I'm not bad at anything." Inuyasha called.  
  
Kagome knew he was boosting. 'Just covering up for his nervousness' she thought. But she was too nervous herself to actually call him on it.

"This is pathetic." Inuyasha said to himself.

He couldn't explain why he was so nervous but he was. He was never this bad with Kikyou. Where did all that courage go anyways? He seemed to mount all that courage to kiss Kagome and now it was all gone. And now, neither of them knew what to do next.

To Be Continued...


	16. A Good Time

What Relationship?

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter 16: A Good Time

As the night dragged on, Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the middle of a very uncomfortable silence. "MEOW!" Kagome's cat Buyo had meowed out after walking behind Kagome.

"BUYO!" Kagome shouted out in surprise.

"What does your cat want?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's probably hungry or maybe he wants to protect me from you." Kagome joking teased.

Inuyasha just blew off her comment. "Keh! Like a cat could ever stop me!" Inuyasha boosted.

"OH NO! SAVE ME FROM INUYASHA!" Kagome jokingly cried out.

"Damn you! You can't talk about me like that!" Inuyasha called out as he walked toward Kagome.  
  
Kagome just ran away, heading to her room. "Gotta catch me first..." Kagome teased.

Inuyasha leaped and landed in front of Kagome. "HA! You can't escape from me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome just laughed. "HA! You... you can catch me but... HA! You can't... You can't stop my plans!" She joked.

Inuyasha found himself more comfortable and confident again. He couldn't explain why exactly he had started following Kagome's strange little game but it made him feel good. He grabbed Kagome in his arms and hugged her. "What do we tell the others?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Huh? We have to tell them anything? Those bastards are far too nosy anyways." Inuyasha exclaimed.

Inuyasha had regained his courage rather quickly. Considering how long it took to reach this moment and then lose it, he was surprised at how quickly he managed to regain his composure. Not completely but at least the uncomfortable silence was now gone.

"What should we do now? When are we going back?" Kagome asked.

"We can go back whenever you want. You want to go back now?" Inuyasha responded.

"A little later. I just want to spend more time with you... like this..." Kagome answered.

"You're really crazy sometimes, you know that." Inuyasha said as his arms were still wrapped around Kagome.

To Be Continued...


	17. Next Day

What Relationship?

- - - -

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -

Chapter 17: Next Day

- - - -

Inuyasha ended up carrying Kagome to her room and just held onto her until she fell asleep. He wasn't really all that tired so he went off to fall asleep against the wall in the side of the room. When Kagome woke up in the morning, she saw Inuyasha lying against the wall. "Morning, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. "Ready to go back?" He asked right away.

Kagome just nodded and said "Let's get something to eat first and I need to take a bath. Then we'll go."

After Kagome took a bath and Inuyasha ate some instant ramen, the two set out for the Well and jumped through. Climbing out of the Well, Kagome called out "Anybody here?"

Inuyasha started sniffing. "Seems they're at Kaede's." He said.

Walking to Kaede's, Inuyasha and Kagome entered. "Hey guys." Kagome said before she even entered.

"Kagome!" Shippou called out immediately as he ran to Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Kaede and Myouga were sitting in the center of the room as they had done countless times. "Even Myouga's here, huh." Inuyasha let out under his breath.

"Inuyasha-sama, there's something important that I wish to discuss with you." Myouga said.

"What is it, Myouga-ji?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha-sama, it's about Kikyou." Myouga said.

"She's gone, right?" Kagome asked.

"That's just it. Myouga-ji seems to think that Kikyou is out there somewhere." Sango said.

A look of surprise came over Inuyasha's face. Kagome stared at him, wondering what exactly he was thinking and what that meant between her and Inuyasha. Kikyou had been gone for months and to think that she could still be around. Inuyasha rushed over to Myouga and grabbed him.

"Myouga-ji, why the hell do you think Kikyou is still around?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Because I am right here, Inuyasha." Kikyou said, emerging into the hut.

To Be Continued...


	18. Theorizing

What Relationship?

- - - -

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -

Chapter 18: Theorizing

- - - -

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said.

Standing by the doorway, Kikyou approached Inuyasha with her two young shikigami, Kouchou and Asuka, following behind her. Kikyou moved her head and started staring at Kagome. She then turned to face Inuyasha. "Kikyou, I thought you were gone. What happened? Why did you disappear for three months?" Kagome asked.

Kikyou said nothing and just continued to stare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha found himself speechless but finally spoke. "Kikyou... answer Kagome's question. I want to know what happened." He said.

Kikyou remained silent as the others waited for an explanation as to what happened to her. She departed without saying a word. Inuyasha chased after her. "What's going on?! What are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled out as everyone else gathered outside Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha... Kagome seems... happier. We don't want her to be sullen during the battle against Naraku." Kikyou replied as she departed with her young shikigami.

Inuyasha stood confused. "Why does she care if Kagome is unhappy when we fight Naraku?" Inuyasha found himself asking the others.

"Perhaps Kagome-sama's powers would not be at their peak if she were unhappy." Miroku theorized.

"Kagome's power isn't something to trifle with. I imagine my sister knows what she is doing and needs Kagome's power to accomplish her goal." Kaede responded.

"So how did she hide herself for so long?" Sango asked.

"I imagine she did it the way she always does. She wanted to stay in hiding until she felt Kagome-sama's power risen due to her happiness." Miroku stated.

"So... what happened to make Kagome so happy?" Shippou wondered.

Kagome found herself blushing and turning away from the others. "Eerr... we don't need to talk about this, do we? C'mon, we have to defeat Naraku." Kagome said, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Kagome... what happened?" Shippou jumped on her shoulder and asked as he poked her cheek.

Inuyasha found himself getting annoyed at his friends' antics of berating Kagome. "Knock it off! Let's go kick Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha shouted out.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The group was on the road once again to defeating Naraku. But as Kagome stared at Inuyasha, she wondered what he was thinking. Kikyou was back. But he seemed to act differently around her. Inuyasha had remained rather adamant on defeating Naraku over anything else. Kagome came to a realization. Inuyasha was focusing all his efforts on Naraku to avoid any sort of conclusion about herself and Kikyou.  
  
To Be Continued...


	19. Time To Move On

What Relationship?

- - - -

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -

Chapter 19: Time To Move On

- - - -

The last few weeks had felt like a nightmare. So many had died. But Naraku had finally been defeated. Naraku, Mouryoumaru, Hakudoushi, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Miroku, Kouga.

Kikyou had still remained. Naraku couldn't have been defeated with her. Nor could he have been defeated without Kagome. After the dead had been laid to rest, Kikyou had disappeared with the Shikon no Tama. Kagome spent a lot of time in school, often traveling afterwards to spend time with Inuyasha, Shippou and the very depressed Sango. They were all staying in Kaede's village and were unsure about what exactly they should do.

Three weeks after Naraku's defeat, Kikyou returned to the village. As she entered, Inuyasha, Shippou and Kaede couldn't believe it.

"Kikyou... what happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where is Kagome?" Kikyou asked.

"Kagome is in her realm right now. She should be appearing here soon." Kaede explained.

"We will wait for her." Kikyou stated.

Inuyasha dragged Sango out of bed and everyone waited at the Well for Kagome to return. Inuyasha found himself growing ever impatient. He always had trouble waiting for Kagome but this time felt much worse than other times. Finally, Kagome emerged. "Inuya..." Kagome called out until she saw everyone waiting for her.

"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted out after seeing her.

"I have finished my task with purifying the Jewel." Kikyou stated.

"So... what comes next?" Kagome asked.

"That is not for me to decide. My mission has been completed. Naraku is dead and the Jewel is purified. I leave the decision of what to do with it in your hands." Kikyou said.

"Are you leaving?" Sango asked.

Kikyou turned and walked away. "I was living on borrowed time. Now that Naraku has been defeated, I have no purpose here." Kikyou stated as she walked away.

"She really had everything planned out, huh." Shippou said.

Inuyasha ran after her. "WAIT, KIKYOU!" He screamed out.

Kagome was taken aback by Inuyasha's action. She wanted to call him on it but decided against it. She realized that this would be their last moment together.

Inuyasha approached Kikyou and grabbed her arm. "Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kikyou turned and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry." That was all that she could say as she disappeared.  
  
Kagome had to fight back the tears. Sango was just reminded of her own losses. But Inuyasha merely turned around. "So... what do we do with the Jewel?" He asked.

To Be Concluded...


	20. Conclusion

What Relationship?

- - - -

Note: Inuyasha is not mine and belongs to the respective copyright holders. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

- - - -

Chapter 20: Conclusion...

- - - -

"Why did Kikyou just give you the Jewel? I thought she wanted to take it with her into death." Shippou asked.

"Maybe she felt sorry for Kagome. It was because of Kikyou that Miroku..." Inuyasha said but stopped himself mid-sentence.

"No, it's not Kikyou. It was Naraku. And Hakudoushi... He didn't understand just what Naraku had done when he tricked Houshi-Sama into absorbing Hakudoushi..." Sango said.

"Kohaku gave his life for this. So did Kouga." Inuyasha stated.

"The Jewel can't be used to bring the dead back, can it?" Kagome wondered.

"I doubt it. We'd probably have to cut it up and insert Jewel shards into people and then we'd just have the same problem we had before." Inuyasha said.

"Kikyou probably gave you the Jewel since you brought it here from your realm." Sango theorized.

"So I have to take it back with me and use it there, huh." Kagome said.

"This won't be the last time we see you, will it?" Shippou asked.

"Oh Shippou, of course not." Kagome said.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go." Inuyasha said.

Kagome was confused but decided to follow Inuyasha across the well. "Bye guys." She said as she jumped down the Well with Inuyasha.

Emerging on the other side of the well, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and leaped out of the well. "What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Haven't you realized it yet? Once the Jewel is used, its power will fade and the connection between this world and my world will be gone." Inuyasha said.

"Huh? Is that how it works?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha franticly started sniffing the air and then ran to the Tree and started digging. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha found a small box buried only a few feet next to the tree. "What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It's from Sango." Inuyasha said.

"You just found this now? You've been here plenty of times before." Kagome said.

"I always knew this was here. But I always thought the time wasn't right. I uumm... found this before and buried it again. It's Sango's goodbye to you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome opened the box and found a letter inside. "Should I read this aloud?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, it's fine. I've already read it." Inuyasha said.

"Dear Kagome-chan,  
  
I know you said you would return that day Kikyou handed the Jewel to you but you did not. I don't understand what happened but I guess once you took the Jewel with you, you closed the link between our times. I finally understand that you came from the future to help us. I'm sure the future is a great era since people like you live there. Please do not worry about me. Losing Houshi-Sama and Kohaku has been very hard but I will find my place in this world. Be sure to take care of Inuyasha, he needs you to look after him.

Sincerely,  
  
Sango"

Inuyasha noticed tears falling from Kagome's eyes as she read Sango's letter. "Hey, I'm sure Sango turned out okay. You know how strong she is." Inuyasha said in an attempt to comfort Kagome.

"But... Sango-chan lost..." Kagome just couldn't continue speaking as she continued to cry.

"I know." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"So, you knew all this?" Kagome managed to ask.

"I found that letter long ago. I've been trying to fight it. Thinking of ways to save Miroku. But it just wasn't gonna happen." Inuyasha remorsefully replied.

"You're still here, though. You can't go back. What are you gonna do now?" Kagome asked.

"I ain't turning into a human and I ain't gonna become a youkai. I want to be me." Inuyasha stated.

"So what do we do with the Jewel?" Kagome asked as she finally managed to stop crying.

"I don't really know. But the Jewel came back from here so I guess Kikyou thought it had to come back here to take care of it." Inuyasha said.

"And what about us?" Kagome asked.

"I've thought about us too." Inuyasha said.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"I want to stay myself. I'm gonna be alive for a very long time. You'll die long before I do." Inuyasha said.

"I don't care." Kagome stubbornly protested.

"I know." Inuyasha responded.

"Then... what does that mean?" Kagome asked.

"It means... we'll cross that road when we come to it. How long have you known me? I never think things through." Inuyasha said with a wry smile on his face.

Kagome started crying again. "DAMMIT! WHAT DID I DO NOW?" Inuyasha screamed out.

"Nothing. It's okay." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Keh, who do you think I am, anyways?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome responded quite quickly. "My boyfriend!" She said just before she moved faster than ever before to give him a quick kiss.

Inuyasha was slightly embarrassed by Kagome's kiss. "Keh, you act like I should care about this kinda thing." Inuyasha gruffly stated.

A wry smile on appeared on Kagome's face and she could only respond by telling Inuyasha. "Oh, you do. I know you do."

The End...


End file.
